Borrowed Time
by ScarlettMusic
Summary: Starting after the 'goodbye scene' Keith and Natalie find themselves thrown into a world of heartache and lust, desperate to spend as much time together as possible before they part forever. But what if they had just found a way to have extra time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers :) I have yet to read the marvelous short story by Ron Carlson, so this is based purely on the movie. Starting just after the 'goodbye scene'. xx**

"I am staying here until you leave. I don't care how much time we have." I grabbed his face in between my hands. "You get that you stupid Jerk!" An electric rush came over me as I pushed my lips against his, my hands entwining in his dark brown hair. I knew this wouldn't last, but even the idea of spending a single moment away from him made my heart cry. As he dropped the suitcase to the ground and circled me with his arms, I knew he was staying. At least for a while.

...

"Maybe we could go away for a week, even just a weekend?" I wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so was leaning my head against Keith's shoulder as he drove.

"I don't know. It will all depend." His voice was flat, not a good sign. I raised my head to glare at him.

"Don't give me that!" I could hear my voice raise in pitch. "I am in this with you." He shook his head, his soft hair falling into his eyes as he parked in front of my house.

"I can't let you do this Natalie. Watch me as I fade." Keith brushed a piece of hair behind my ear as he turned to face me. "You don't understand what it will be like."

"I don't care." My voice was blunt, as I clasped Keith's hand to my cheek. "No matter what you do, or how hard you try and push me away. It won't work. You're stuck with me." A small smile escaped his lips, before quickly disappearing.

"You say that now, but..."

"But no. I've never lied to you before, and I'm not gonna start now. Get used to us partner."

"Us?" His voice lowered as his head moved slowly closer to mine.

"Yes, us." A rather loud knock on the window jolted us apart. As I turned to see who had interrupted our moment, my heart stopped. It was Raff.

"So this is what you do then!" Raff was yelling at Keith. "Steal another guys girl." Keith gave a slight shrug.

"It wasn't intended. Its just...Natalie and I have chemistry." The smugness in Keith's voice did not go undetected. Raff's hands formed fists.

"Why are you here Raff? We broke up, remember." I moved myself slightly in front of Keith, fearful of any rash action Raff might take.

"I had some of your things, and I was just dropping them off." He motioned to the cardboard box at his feet. "But then you show up with him." Raff pointed at Kieth, his eyes flaring.

"So what if I did Raff? We..are..not..together...anymore! Do I have to spell it out for you?" I was yelling now. "You do not have control over who I see." Raff's eyes darted between Keith and I. To my surprise Keith was being rather silent, he just took my hand for support.

"Were you with him?" Raff stated flatly.

"What?"

"Where you with him?" Raff ran a hand through his hair "When you were with me?" The words did not form in my mouth, so I nodded. "I so knew it.."

"You don't understand..." I began, but Raff wouldn't have any of it and got into his car screeching off.

"Well that could have been a whole lot worse." Keith said as he rocked back and forth on his heels, watching the car turn at the end of the street. I raised one eye brow questionably. "I'm just saying, he looked like he was going to punch somebody." Keith ran a hand across his forehead. "Glad that didn't happen." I smiled, draping my arms around his neck.

"You know what Zetterstrom?" I asked, as he rested his forehead on mine.

"What is it Anderson?"

"I think I might.."

"Don't." The word came out quickly, before he pressed his lips softly against mine. "Just don't ok."

"Ok."

...

Finally I convinced Keith to stay for dinner. Dad and him discussed tennis and Duke. Keith marvelously fabricating a story about his desire to become a travel writer, exploring different worlds near and far; but first studying at Duke mid-semester. Oh how Dad gleamed. Despite everything that was going on, just hearing Keith laugh made my world lighter.

"Girly." Was the first comment that came out of Keith's mouth as he entered my room. I shut the door, ensuring it was locked.

"Don't make fun, I bet you still have some truck figurines from when you were younger." Keith picked up one of the stuffed animals on my shelf.

"Yes. But they are called collectables now." He said with a smile, as he chucked the stuffed butterfly at me. I sighed.

"I have something to show you." I started hesitantly, as I moved Keith into the chair in front of my computer.

"Is it porn? Because I mean we have only slept together once, not sure if porn is the next step in our physical relationship..." I scowled at his smugness.

"Just read it." I opened up a few documents that I had saved, showing studies of a new experimental treatment that had allowed a substantial number of people suffering from cancer to live longer. His eyes scanned feverishly over the documents. When he was finished he sighed leaning back into the desk chair.

"What do you think?" I asked hopeful.

"What do I think?" He was irritated. Pushing the chair out from underneath him, he rose to stand inches away from me. "Don't you think I have gone over every avenue! Don't you think I have tried everything there is to try! Nothing works." His voice was low as he spoke, in order to not alert my parents bellow us.

"Have you tried this one?" I said, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Natalie, I have accepted my fate. There is nothing more that I can do."

"Don't lie to me Keith. I know that if there was even a single chance that this could work you would jump on it."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Luckily for us, I do."

...

I knew that he still wasn't a hundred present sure, either was I to be honest. But if there was even a chance that a little pill could provide me with extra years with Keith, then the money I had been saving for college was being put to better use. We would never say it out loud, but we needed each other.

"Stop frowning." I was resting in Keith's arms, stroking my hands across his forehead. Trying to smooth out his furrowed lines. I had told my parents that Keith had gone home, and by parking his car in our secret spot they were, hopefully, none the wiser. My bedroom was dark, only the soft street lights shining through the curtains allowed me to see his face.

"You know my Dad won't agree to this." Keith uttered through the darkness.

"I think he would." Such intimacy was unusual for Keith, I knew this. Even to just be lying in each others arms was uncomfortable for him. He didn't like to be reliant on anyone, didn't want to form relationships, because life is not linear. There are too many bumps and bruises along the way, and for Keith he thought his squiggle of a line was coming to a crashing halt. "It's only money Keith. Now shut your face I'm tired."

"Shut my face. Did I hear you correctly partner?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, as he squeezed me tightly against his chest.

"Yes..yes..yess" I couldn't help but laugh as I spoke. Keith was placing small butterfly kisses all over my neck. The atmosphere changed as he rand his lips slowly up my jaw towards my lips. His body fully encompassed mine now, his eyes searching mine as he lowered his head to take my lips in his. The kiss quickly turned heated, my hands playing with the hem of his shirt before he pulled it over his head. Drawing his lips back to mine, Keith slowly let his tongue enter my mouth. He removed my shirt and bra with ease, tossing them to the ground. Keith's eyes roamed my chest, before lowering his head to take my right breast into his mouth. A loud moan escaped my lips, as a knock came at the door.

"Natalie," Zach called from the other side of the door.

"Yeaah." My voice was ragged as I spoke, so quickly repeated myself "What is it?" Keith wasn't stopping, he had unclasped the top of my jeans, swiftly pulling them off. Zach's voice had dropped an octave.

"Not to interrupt but, just keep in mind these walls are thin."

**Hello readers :) I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Not sure if a T rating is appropriate because there will be [most definitely] some M15+ scenes coming up shortly. But will figure this out as time goes on. I don't really like predictability, so keep this in mind if you continue to read on. xx happy reader**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't condone this." Keith and I were seated at the kitchen table. My dad pacing back and forth, my mother had her arms crossed glaring at both of us.

"It has already happened Dad, unless you have a time machine.." I tried to keep my voice calm, but honestly he was being ridiculous.

"Don't give me sass young lady." He stopped, running a hand through his greying hair.

"Maybe I should go?" Keith uttered as he stood to leave.

"I think that would be best." My mother added with a nod. Keith kissed me quickly on the cheek, before closing the front door behind him. As I turned back to face my parents, I knew this discussion wasn't over.

"What were you thinking?" Mom asked, sitting down opposite me.

"That I love him, and am old enough to make these kind of decisions for myself." I crossed my arms. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Does he love you?" There was sincerity in her voice, as she reached out her arm to touch mine.

"We don't talk about things like that." I stated. "And anyway, if Keith didn't care about me the way I know he does then why would he still be around?"

"This little relationship of yours is poisoning your chances at a bright future Natalie." Dad slammed his fist on the table top. I pushed my chair back in such a rush that it flipped over.

"You can't tell me what to do, or run my life. So what! You could hear your daughter mid make out with a guy, and now your questioning me about my plans for the future? Just let me live in these moments for once, let me make mistakes and try new things." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I thought of the limited time Keith and I had left. Storming towards the front door I glanced back, as my hand rested on the door nob. "I'm going out. Maybe i'll indulge in some drugs, or under age drinking oh, maybe i'll get pregnant by some crackhead who lives at the bus station." I pulled my jacket on. "Either way it would be my decision, and it would be the consequences that I would have to live with."

It was cold tonight. No moon in the sky, and the stars were not shining at all this evening.

"You seem to be in a rush, may I take you somewhere." I stopped and smiled at the sound of Keith's voice. Turning to face him, as he crawled slowly towards me in his yellow truck.

"I don't know kind sir, my mumma say's I shouldn't get into cars with strangers." I said putting on my best southern accent. "Who knows what they might do."

"Not even if I have candy little missy?" Keith came to a stop right in front of me.

"Oh my sir, I guess that would be a whole different story."

...

"It was bad."

"How bad?" Keith and I were sitting at our spot huddled against a rock, just above the cliff.

"Like 'oh you're poisoning your future' bad." I said putting on my Dad's best accent. Keith picked up a rock, tossing it over the edge. Just as I was about to do the same he spoke,

"You're dad might have a point." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that Keith." He turned to face me, his eyes burring into mine.

"Time is a funny thing Natalie. One day it seems like you have hours, and the next merely seconds."

"Exactly, so I'm not going to waist any of the seconds I have with you." He shook his head.

"No I mean. I don't want you to miss out on things because you are stuck here with me."

"I'm not stuck here Keith, I chose to stay. Could we just pretend, even for an hour that we are just a normal couple spending quality time together?" I placed my head on his shoulder, as Keith's arms draped over mine.

"Couple?" He asked, almost playing the word.

"I don't know about you, but i'll be referring to you as my boyfriend from now on. Get used to it."

"Ooo I don't think I'd like calling you my boyfriend, people might get a bit confused." I smacked him lightly on the chest, faking a laugh.

"Your such a comedian." I said sarcastically.

"Oh boyfriend, how you play my heart strings."

...

"Do you think it will be ok? I mean, I don't want to impose. Plus your dad might think its weird, and I don't really know him all too well..." We stood on Keith's porch, the light flickering across our faces.

"You're rambling partner." Keith took my hand, and with his other turned to nob to enter his house. Keiths house was homey. Pictures scattered the walls, presenting the life of Keith and his family. "Dad?" he called into the house. A tall man, with worried lines on his face, emerged from the kitchen drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Hey" the word was dragged out as Keith's dad looked between us.

"This is Natalie" Keith said, pointing his head in my direction.

"Yes, we have met." His dad said with a smile, extending his hand. "Nice to see you again." I shook his hand firmly, a small smile spreading across my lips.

"And you too."

"Do you mind if she stays here tonight?" Keith was moving around the room, letting me stand awkwardly in the doorway. "Bit of a disagreement at the Anderson household."

"Sure, sure." His Dad said, placing the towel down. "I can get the fold out and.." Keith was opening the fridge grabbing out a chicken leg to munch on. He raised the leg to me, but I shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"She can just sleep in my room, no dramas." Keith said as he shut the fridge door.

"And you will be on the couch?" His Dad asked, still looking at me.

"To start with, but probably will sneak in with good ole boyfriend over there after you are asleep." Keith said with a shrug, and a smug smile.

"Right then." His dad looked exhausted, rubbing his eyes he let out a large yawn.

"I can take the couch" I piped in. "And Keith can have his bed. It will only be for a night." Keith came to stand back next to me, facing his father. I was trying to apologize for Keith's rashness but his Dad just started to laugh.

"I am not naive to the happenings of you two." He pointed between Keith and I. "You make him happy Natalie, and a smile around here does not come every day."

"Your ok with this?"

"No of course not. But i'm not going to try and stop something that is inevitable."

...

"Your dad is really cool." I muttered into the darkness, as Keith pulled back the covers to climb in next to me.

"Yeah, he's not so bad." Keith said with a yawn. I turned on my side to face him. The room was incredibly dark, but I could still make out the contours of his face, his lips.

"Not all days are going to be like this are they?" I somewhat blurted out. I knew he was frowning.

"No." He sighed. "Somedays its hard for me to leave this bed, and other days like today I can be as mobile as ever. I just can't ware myself out." He turned over to face me, draping an arm over my body as I nestled into his chest. "You can't ware me out." A smile spread across his lips, as he kissed my forehead.

**Hey readers :) I love to hear what you think of this chapter. Thank you to jhosk for your wonderful review. Do you like the way this piece of work is heading? Anything you would like to see? xx Happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear their muffled voices as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"She knows what she is getting into Dad. Believe me, I have tried to push her away." Keith's voice was strained as he spoke.

"Just be careful Keith, you're going to hurt yourself." Keiths dad's voice was calm as he spoke. I could hear the toaster pop, and the scraping of someone buttering their toast.

"I'm going to die anyway, whats the harm in having a few good memories before I go?" Silence spread through the kitchen as I entered.

"Good morning." I said, trying to sound chipper. Keith's furrowed gaze quickly relaxed as he kissed me on the cheek to say good morning. "Your up early." Looking at the clock it was seven-thirty in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep." A slight smirk escaping from his lips, "Someone snores." I placed a hand over my mouth.

"I do not." Keith just shrugged, laughing to himself.

"Can I offer you some toast, or orange juice? I'm afraid our options this morning are quite limited." Keith's dad asked, as he held up the loaf of bread.

"Toast would be perfect, thanks."

It was incredibly awkward at the breakfast table in the Zetterstrom household this morning. Keith and his Dad seemed to be having a telepathic conversation with each other, as I mindlessly played with my toast. The thought that had been playing my mind had finally gotten the better of me, so I blurted it out.

"I've found something." Both of them froze, their eyes glaring at me. Taking a deep breath a started again. "It may allow for extra time."

"Time?" Keith's dad asked, placing his coffee mug on the table. I nodded.

"Natalie.." Keith shook his head, his eyes said for me to drop it. I ignored him.

"There is a new study that has shown phenomenal results in allowing cancer patients to live for two even three more years, then the doctors thought they would live for. Its still in the experimental phases, and there is no guarantee but..."

"Is this why you brought her over?" His dad's voice was harsh as he looked at Keith. "So that she could torment me for a few hours about the possibility of extra time? I thought you had moved past punishing me.." Keith's dad rose to leave, quickly I grabbed his hand.

"No, Sir. Keith had nothing to do with this. He was hoping that I wouldn't tell you, but I thought you should know before we leave."

"Leave?" Keith and his dad said in unison. I nodded.

"The treatment is in Arizona."

"And you were just going to leave. He can't go anywhere. What were you going to do when he wasn't having a good day. Or if he ran out of pain medication." His dad had clunked his dishes in the sink.

"I...I.." mumbling I tried to regain my ground.

"She was just trying too..." Keith began.

"Save you. I get it son. But don't influence her fantasies."

"You're not even willing to give this a chance!" I was getting angry now, and knew I was over stretching my boundaries.

"I am hopeful that Keith will get better. Not in this life, but maybe the next. What you don't understand is that we have gone through this, over and over again. So i'm sorry if I am not jumping with glee at the possibility of another chance for heartache." His dad stormed outside, and began to work on one of the trucks in the front yard. Keith brought me close to his chest, encircling me with his arms. As my cheek rested against his chest I could hear his heart beat. Beating evenly and regularly. I could sense he was about to talk, but I interrupted.

"I know." I started, my voice muffled by his shirt. "I do understand on some level. And its hard for you to let me stay. I just can't accept that this is it. I have just found you, he can't make me let you go."

"He?" His voice was soft as he spoke. "God?" I nodded into his chest. Keith held me that way for what seemed like hours. When he finally spoke, I pulled my head back to look at him. "When are we leaving?"

...

"I think its the next right." I said moving the map around in circles. "Yep. Its this right." Keith nodded, flicking his indicator on to turn. We pulled up to the 'Sleep Soundly Inn' just off the highway.

"Looks...cozy." Keith said, as he parked the truck. The establishment, for a better word, was shit. Shutters were falling off windows, the doors paint was cracking. To top it all off the receptionist was a little asian boy who didn't speak a word of English, and just pointed to the papers we needed to sign.

"Is the honeymoon sweet available?" Keith asked as he signed his name 'Cosmo', on the paper that said we wouldn't steal anything or we would be charged for it. The little boy looked at us blankly before yelling a name behind him, into the smoke filled room. A much older woman emerged, with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a child on her hip.

"Honeeeyymooon?" She asked, looking both of us up and down. Keith nodded.

"My wifey and I have been on this road trip. You see, she has got a knack for all things large. Just loves to hold them in her hands." The ladies eyes darted to Keith's pants, as I blushed. "So we have been traveling around taking photos with the biggest ball of yarn, the big banana...gosh such fun!" Keith placed his arm around my shoulder, as his voice dripped with excitement. "So when we found out that you had the biggest honeymoon sweet bed on this here highway. Well, we just couldn't resist." The lady who I'm sure was just waiting for Keith to shut up, handed over the key before disappearing into the back room.

"You know she didn't believe a word of it." I said as we started to grab our bags out of the truck.

"I know. But I just wanted her to look at my large dong."

I didn't tell my parents. In fact I just snuck home while I knew they were out. Grabbed some clothes and essentials, left a note for Zach telling him that I was fine, with Keith and that if he needed to me try my mobile. Keith's dad wasn't happy, but he said that he would meet us in Arizona in three days. The room was decorated with peeling heart wallpaper and the bathroom stunk like disinfectant.

"At least the bed has clean sheets." I said sitting down on top of the red duvet.

"And that they weren't lying about the biggest bed." Keith said as he pulled out a canister of his medication and popped a pill.

"I brought some cards...fancy a game?" I asked as I pulled the deck out of my suitcase.

"I'll teach you a game boyfriend." He said, coming to sit down with me on the bed.

"Does it involve stripping?" I asked, as he grinned.

"Only the best games do."

**Hey readers :) Yes I know its an incredibly short chapter, but hopefully you like it all the same. I loved getting all of your reviews. A special thanks to acciodanrad9, jhosk, beth1234, thegoodgirldoll, and last but not least nolga. xx Happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: certain parts of this chapter have a M15+ rating**

"And that Anderson means I get your shirt." I sluggishly pulled it over my head, chucking it at Keith who was sitting opposite me on the bed. We were playing a variation of strip poker, with rules I'm sure he was making up as he went.

"I'm sure your cheating." I stated with a slight smirk, as I dealt the cards for the next round. Keith placed a hand over his chest, with an astonished look.

"What..me?" His voice was rich with sarcasm as he spoke. "Cheat? never." Keith reached into his pocket and swallowed another pill.

"Thats your sixth in about two hours." I said calmly, as I checked my cards.

"You keeping count partner?" He thought I was being intrusive.

"Just an observation." I shrugged, placing my sock into the middle.

"Its pain medication." Keith added my shirt to the pile.

"I know." Placing two cards down, I dealt myself two more. Keith threw his cards down with force.

"Lets just get one thing straight here partner. When i'm in pain, because I have CANCER, I take this wee little pill." He held it up so that I could see, playing with it between his fingers. "And for a small amount of time, it makes my body feel like its not decaying. So" Keith put the pill in his mouth "Don't treat me like I'm a child, or a junkie. I am neither, because I am dying!" Keith was enraged, glaring at me with fierce eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too.."

"Forget it." He stated quickly. "You don't know any better." It was my turn to throw my cards,

"That is not fair Keith!" I grabbed my shirt from the middle, pulling it over my head as I stood up from the bed. "I am doing everything that I can to understand!" A banging came from the wall on the right side of the room, informing us to be quiet or something obscene would happen. I ignored it.

"In case you haven't noticed, my life hasn't exactly been fair." He stood, closing the space between us.

"Do you even want this! We can turn around right now! You can just willow away back home, embracing your woe is me attitude."

"I am doing this for you!" Keith grabbed my face in between his hands, lowering his voice. "Maybe finally you'll see that there is no hope for me." Tears were spilling down my cheeks now. "I know that you refuse to accept it, but sooner or later you will." His eyes searched mine, before dropping his hands to his sides.

"I won't let you go." I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing his lips to mine.

Keith's lips pressed firmly against mine, as he pulled my shirt over my head. "We should probably.." I was straddling him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Tucking my hair to one side, as Keith's lips found my neck a small moan escaped from my lips. I tugged his shirt over his head, leaning into him so he lay on the bed cards splattering everywhere. In a swift move, he was resting in between my legs unclasping the top of my jeans. "Wait!" I grabbed Keith's head so that I could look into his eyes.

"I am prepared." He said, as he began to struggle out of my grasp.

"Well, good. But...I don't want to ware you out. Especially since you aren't feeling all too hot."

"You don't think I'm hot?" Keith said with a smug smile. "Gosh well then I think we should re-evaluate our current positions."

"You know what I mean." He nodded, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Let me worry about what I'm capable of...and who I'm capable of doing." Keith pressed his lips harshly against mine, pulling the edges of my pants down. I unzipped his fly, and as he rolled off of me to pull his pants the remainder of the way off, I did the same to my own. Keith rummaged in his jeans pockets pulling out the little orange square. He put it on swiftly and smoothly, before returning to rest in between my legs. Two of his fingers slipped softly under my underwear to pull them down. I brought his lips back to my feverishly as he unclasped my bra, tossing it to the other side of the room. Opening my legs wider I could feel him at my entrance. His lips found my neck as his body pushed into mine. Our hips began to move in unison, his hand slightly lifting my right leg, allowing our bodies to become closer. The bed wobbled and my senses did the same has he rocked against me, a slight whimper escaping only to be covered by his lips. My hands reached down to clasp Keith's bum, squeezing it slightly as he moved. His pace began to quicken, as our moans became louder. The banging from the other side of the wall began again, informing us to stop banging the bed into the wall.

I could feel it burning in the pit of my stomach. Keith's back muscles were tensed, as I ran my hands up and down. I rolled our bodies over so I was on top, bringing Keith to a seated position as I moved along his shaft. Wrapping my hands through his hair, drawing his mouth close to mine, his moans ran shivers through my body. Moving quickly he was on top again as I came. Keith's sounds of satisfaction came moments later.

Keith's body encompassed mine as we tried to catch our breathes. I was pressing small kisses to his shoulder, as he pulled out and gathered me into his arms. His fingers played with my hair, as mine traced circles on his chest.

"Are you ok?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he spoke.

"mmhmm" I uttered whilst nodding me head.

"Just making sure nothings broken." I couldn't help but laugh, as he raised up on one elbow to look down at me.

"I'm fine. Scouts honor." I said, as I held up three fingers. Keith brushed a piece of hair away from my face, lowering his head to lightly brush my lips with his. "Are you?"

"I'm spent."

"Good!" The voice called from the other side of the wall. "Maybe now we can all get some sleep."

**Hey readers :) I have been loving your reviews! I know that it takes time to write them, so I really appreciate it. As usual, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter? Too much detail in the sex scene? xx Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

"I've been thinking." Keith was sitting across from me in a little diner we found about three hours away from that dingy motel.

"Never a good sign." He said with a smug smile. I kicked him gently under the table. He sighed. "What have you been thinking?"

"About what would happen if the drug didn't work." Keith placed his fork down on his plate, leaning back in his chair.

"And.." He said, barely moving his lips.

"What did you want to do? Isn't there something that you have always wanted to do, but never have." I tried to sound as though the topic wasn't a big deal.

"So you don't thing the drug will work?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Its just..." I ran a hand through my hair, pausing as the waiter cleared our table. "You are always trying to prepare me for what you think is the enviable. Although I still refuse to believe it, I just want to know." I could see him mulling my words over for a few second before he spoke.

"I've always wanted to see Europe." Keith said with a slight shrug.

"Europe." I stated with a smile. Keith nodded.

"Europe it is then." I took a sip of my water, placing the glass gently back on the table.

"I can't just go to Europe, you know."

"You will."

...

We were comfortably listening to the radio, tuning in and out as the scenery passed us by.

"We should be in Arizona by tomorrow afternoon." I said checking the map and the time.

"Greeeaaaat" Keith said, exaggerating the word.

"Come on Captain, sound a little bit more chipper!" I said putting on my best British accent. "The ship hasn't sunk yet." A small smile escaped from the side of his lips, before disappearing.

"I think I see a gas station up ahead. I'm beat, do you mind if we rest?" He said, glancing at me sideways.

"Sure." I knew that this was hard for Keith. Letting someone in, but I could see he was trying his best. But he needed sleep, desperately. "I can drive for a little bit, while you rest." I asked as we sat down to eat our gas station sandwiches. Keith just nodded, as he swallowed another pill. He slept for the remainder of the day, cozied up against the car door. When we reached the motel, he dragged himself to bed without having any dinner. Keith said he wasn't hungry, but I placed a bag of chips on the bedside table next to him just in case he woke up hungry. It was exhaustion. I could see it in the bags underneath his eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep, and so I stayed awake just watching Keith breathe.

...

"I think in some country what you are doing is classified as psychotic behavior. Can you please stop watching me sleep Anderson. I'm not dead." I let out a long sigh, nuzzling in closer to his chest. Keith draped an arm over my body, kissing me softly on my forehead. Letting out a loud yawn he chuckled. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"I was worried." I admitted honestly.

"In the future can you not be so ridiculous. We all die Anderson." Keith rolled onto his back, placing his hands behind his head.

"Think about if our roles were reversed Keith." I stopped myself, searching his face for any indication that he understood. He did.

"What happened to pretending we were just a normal couple?" I could hear the anger in his voice, but as he let out a deep sigh it vanished.

"Its hard to pretend." I whispered. Keith rolled back over to face me kissing me softly on the lips.

"I feel better today. I'd ask you to drive first, but given your state.." He mumbled, changing his tune. "I'll take first shift so that you can sleep." He kissed me again, this time with a little bit more force. "You kind of smell boyfriend." I pulled my head back, pushing him on his chest.

"I do not." I stated bluntly. Keith moved closer, dropping his voice again.

"You definitely do." His lips brushed against my collar. "A shower might wake you up a bit as well." I could see where he was going with this. "But since your still half asleep, I will offer my hands to wash you...if you'd like."

"Your feeling better today?" I asked to reassure myself.

"Most definitely."

"And you ate?"

"mhmmmm"

"Well then.." I said, pulling his shirt over his head bringing his lips to mine. "Do we have time.." Keith nodded as he gave me one of his famous smirks.

"All the time in the world." His hands found my jeans, unbuttoning them. "Well actually we have like an hour." I couldn't help but laugh. "No seriously. Get your clothes off now."

**Hey readers :) I love you all, honestly! It makes my day when I get an email notifying me of a new review. Hope you enjoy this chapter...may have another love scene next, who knows. xx Happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

The water took forever to warm up, but we didn't care. Fully undressed, Keith slammed me up against the tiled shower wall claiming my lips. His body was molding into mine. A sound from the bedroom made Keith pull his head back.

"What is it?" I asked, as I began to kiss his shoulder.

"I hear a phone." Keith cocked his head to one side, listening harder.

"Let it go to voicemail." I pulled Keith's head back to mine, claiming his lips.

"What if its the hospital?" As quickly as we could, we jumped out of the shower wrapping towels around ourselves. Keith picked up the phone clicking answer.

"Oh hello Mr. Anderson." I could hear the faint sounds of my father yelling on the other end of the phone. "Uhh..huh..Uhh...huhh" I couldn't help but smile at Keith as he pretended to listen to my father. "I'm afraid she is busy at the moment sir." Keith began, as he moved towards me dragging my towel to the ground. "mhmmm...she is safe Mr. Anderson." Keith placed a light kiss on my shoulder. "We should be home in a few weeks...Yes...I'll pass on the message. God bless." Keith hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed.

"Did he say anything important?" I asked softly, as Keith nuzzled my neck with his lips.

"No. Just wants you to call him when you can, to make sure you are safe."

"He sounded mad." I wound my hands into his hair.

"Well his daughter did run off with some stranger without leaving a note."

"True." Without noticing Keith had back me up against the wall. I pulled on his towel, letting it drop to the floor. "The water is still running."

"Better not waist that hot water then."

...

"Now you understand Keith that there is no guarantee that this will work." Dr. Polska was sitting across from us behind her grey desk. My hand was clasped tight around Keith's, as his dad's knee was continually bouncing up and down.

"I am aware." Keith said with a nod.

"Ok." Dr. Polska opened the manila file reading it quickly. "The tests do show that you are a candidate. So..." She handed over a small bottle filled with pills. "You take one of these three times a day. They will not affect the pain medication you are currently taking." Dr. Polska let out a large sigh, closing the folder and leaning back in her chair.

"Just say it doc." Keith said, as I squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Given the severity of your cancer we need to keep you here. At least while the trial is going on."

"Can't he come home and follow up with the hospital there?" Keith's dad asked concerned.

"I'm afraid not. We need to monitor you every chance we can, and since the study is here... Look I have no problem with you staying outside of the hospital, it is quite dreary in here. But you need to stay in Arizona, so that you can come in every few days."

"Are there any side effects?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No. Not at this stage. But these pills have only recently been allowed to be tested on humans. Once again there is no guarantee that these will work. You need to prepare yourself for whatever the outcome may be."

...

"You would have thought that they could have made them into little faces. You know like the flinstone vitamin C's, now they would brighten your day." Keith tried to brighten the mood over dinner, but his dad's and my face weren't even budging a smile. "Come on. Boyfriend? Not even a giggle?" Keith squeezed my knee underneath the table.

"Will you stay here with us?" I asked his father, who was sitting across from me playing with his french fries.

"I have some work that I need to clear up, but I should be back here for every appointment." He said gravely.

"You shouldn't spend your money on the travel Dad." Keith started. "We'll be fine here. No need to worry." His father let out a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, we could all see that. Probably thinking that now he was going through this all over again. How much more could his heart take? How much longer could he pray for God to cut the boy he loves some slack? I understood it all. Maybe not for the years he had, but still the same pain.

"Do you have some time saved up for vacation?" I asked softly.

"I have a few weeks. I could use those." He tried to smile, but it was painful. "Where are you two planning on staying?"

"There is a motel a few blocks from the hospital. They gave us a deal on the apartment there. I was thinking that I would get a job, just to have some extra cash."

"Have you told your parents where you are?" I shook my head.

"I will. They just won't understand." I was looking down at my plate now, pushing my veggies around.

"Well if you sourpusses will excuse me, I need to use to the little boy's room." Keith placed his napkin on the table and rose to leave. It wasn't until he had made it through the bathroom door that his dad began to speak again.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" He asked rather softly, trying to hide his anger at this whole situation.

"No." I answered honestly. "There is no way that I can possibly know what will happen, or how much it will hurt. All I know is that I can't stay away from him. I can't just can't be without him. I'm not living if he isn't here with me."

"And you have braced yourself for what might happen." I shook my head, wiping back a tear.

"No I haven't. I try, God I try! But I can't accept that this is all we get. This is all he gets."

**Hey readers :) Gosh I love you all, and your kind words. xx Happy reading**


End file.
